School is Fun for the Young Ones
by DoTheClicheHey
Summary: CSI high school style! It's back to school, characters from all 3 CSIs involved!
1. who said school was boring?

School is Fun For the Young Ones

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters of CSI, however much i would love to.

Sara Sidle walked nervously down the corridor of her new school.

'Yet another one.' she sighed to herself. Another new town, another new school. Other kids bustled in the corridor, the bell for the first lesson had gone. Sara had just spent the last 15 minutes with the principal, getting her timetable and finding out about the school. She looked down at the timetable now, while trying not to bang into the other kids around her. The timetable told her that she had English in room 25 next. Sara groaned inwardly, English was not one of her best subjects. And she actually had to find room 25 as well. The room to her right was number 41. Sara dug in her pocket and pulled out a map of the school she had been given.

'Lost?' questioned a voice.

Sara looked up to see a boy of about her age in front of her. He had messy sandy hair, his brown eyes were sparkling and his grin spread across his face. Sara smiled back, embarrassed.

'Uh, sort of…..um do you know how to get to room 25? I got English……'

The boy's face lit up again, 'Really! Sweet! Me too, hey, I'll take ya with me!'

Sara laughed, 'Thanks! I'm Sara Sidle, by the way.'

He nodded, 'Greg Sanders. Newbie, eh? Where'd you move from?'

'New York.'

'The big apple, cool! What brings you to the lovely Las Vegas in the middle of the school year?'

Sara was caught a bit off guard by the question, 'Umm….I don't really want to talk about it, is that okay?'

Greg shrugged, 'Each to his own.'

They stopped in front of room 25.

'Voila!' said Greg, 'Our teacher's Mrs Glynn if you want to know.'

'Thanks,' said Sara and followed him into the classroom.

Inside the room Sara was greeted by a young woman with dark blonde hair. She was slim and looked as though she wanted to be a strict, no-nonsense teacher, but the twinkle in her eye betrayed her.

'Hello Sara,' she said, 'I'm Mrs Glynn.'

'Hey,' Sara whispered nervously.

'Sara, you can sit there next to Greg, you don't mind, do you?'

Sara smiled and shook her head. She walked to the empty desk to Greg's right in the second row from the front. She sat down. As Mrs Glynn started the lesson she looked around her. In her estimation there were about 25 kids in the class, approximately 15 of them were girls. Her attention was brought back to Mrs Glynn clapping her hands.

'Okay,' she said brightly, 'So since this lesson is all about description….'

'It is?' Sara thought to herself.

'….we're going to try an exercise where I will pick two of you and each of you will take turns to describe the other using only ONE word.'

There were a few groans around the class. Sara looked at Greg who grinned then rolled his eyes.

'So,' Mrs Glynn continued, 'We'll start off with….um….Nick Stokes and….Greg Sanders.'

Greg sighed loudly which earned him a stern look from the teacher. Sara twisted a little in her seat to look at Nick Stokes. He was sitting to Greg's left, but a row back. He had dark brown hair, he was pretty good looking, and you could tell that he was a jock.

'So, Nick you go first, then Greg.'

Nick swung slightly on the back legs of his chair, considering his answer. Suddenly he smiled, 'Got one,' he spoke with a Texan accent, 'Freak.'

The class burst into laughter, Nick was getting high-5s from his friends. Greg jumped out of his seat and bowed in front of Nick.

'As always,' he grinned.

Mrs Glynn sighed, 'All right Greg that's enough. Sit down.'

Greg sat down.

'So how would you describe Nick, Greg?' Mrs Glynn asked.

Greg looked up at her and said, dead pan, 'Gay.'

More laughter erupted from the class. Sara looked over her shoulder to see Nick turn red. She turned round again. Suddenly, and without warning Nick had jumped on top of Greg and was hitting him. A couple of the girls screamed, but most of the kids, especially the boys, were starting up a chant of fight, fight, fight……

The two boys were wrestling about on the floor, Greg getting a few punches in, but since Nick was bigger Greg was underneath him most of the time and receiving most of the punches. Mrs Glynn was shouting at them to stop, but there was nothing she could do. She turned desperately to a girl near her, Lindsay will you go next door and get Mr Taylor please?'

The girl nodded and left the room, returning a moment later with another teacher. He pushed his way through the kids and grabbed each of the boys, who were still on the floor, throwing punches.

'What the hell do you think you're doing!' Mr Taylor shouted at the two boys.

'He started it sir,' Greg said. Nick kicked him in the leg. Mr Taylor shook Nick slightly. 'Quit it,' he said sternly, 'Look at yourselves, you're not savages.'

Nick only had a split lip, but Greg, having taken most of the punches had a cut above his left eye, the makings of a black eye on the same one and his nose was still bleeding freely down his face, dripping onto his shirt.

'Right,' Mr Taylor said to Mrs Glynn, 'I'll take these two to the nurse and then the principal, if you could look after my class while I'm gone'

'Thanks,' she smiled gratefully as they left the room, 'Alright that's enough, everyone back into their seats and we'll continue the lesson'

Everyone sighed, but did as they were told. On his way back to his seat another kid winked at Sara, 'Welcome to Las Vegas High.'

Like it? Hate it? Whatever you think, please review!

Elby x


	2. morons

While Sara finished her English lesson, then moved on to chemistry, Greg and Nick took a trip to the nurse and were now sitting in the waiting room outside the Principal's office.

'You're a moron,' Greg said. His nose was sore and blocked up with tissues to stop the bleeding.

'Hey,' Nick mumbled through his fat lip, 'You're pretty moronic yourself.'

'I'm not the jerk who started this!'

'You called me gay!'

'So you take offence to being called happy now?'

Nick shot him a murderous glance and was looking to being on the verge of thumping him again when the principal opened his door.

'You two,' he barked, 'In here. Now.'

They both got up and followed him into the room.

'Sit,' he said, pointing at two seats in front of his desk. He sat behind the desk.

'What happened?' he demanded.

'He jumped on top of me and started punching me,' Greg said sourly.

'Sir,' corrected the principal.

'Sir,' Greg said, equally as sourly as before.

'And why, pray tell Mr Stokes, did you start the fight?' he asked Nick.

Nick looked at his shoes, 'He called me gay.'

'Only because you called me a freak!' Greg shot back at him.

'Enough!' shouted the principal, 'I do not tolerate fighting in my school, ever. I'm suspending you both for the remainder of today and tomorrow. Then you're both in detention for the rest of this week.'

'But he started it!' protested Greg.

'I do not care who started it Mr Sanders, only that it happened, which it shouldn't have. Now go and sit outside and I'll phone for your parents to come and collect you. And Stokes,' he said, stopping Nick as he made his way out.

Nick turned, 'Yes, sir?'

This is the second fight you've been in this term, the fourth one this year. Another one and you're off the football team.'

Nick looked shocked, 'But sir…..!'

'No buts Stokes, another one and you're out. Now get out of my office,' he sighed as he picked up the telephone. Kids, he thought to himself.


	3. to chemistry we go

Sara was sitting in chemistry and she was bored. Dead bored. The class had a substitute teacher, one who obviously had no clue about anything remotely scientifical and had told them to read two pages of their chemistry text book. Sara had read it in about 5 minutes and it was easy work, to her at least, but not to most of the rest of the class who were looking a bit mystified by the writing.

She sighed and looked out the window. The classroom _(conveniently, I know)_ had a good view of the entrance to the school and she looked up just in time to see Nick Stokes walking out of the school with his mother. A few minutes later Greg walked out with his dad, head bowed. He and his dad seemed to be having an argument because suddenly Greg stopped, saying something. His dad stopped too made wild hand gestures, shouting something. Greg said something else, and his dad stopped shouting, looking defeated. He put his arm around Greg and they kept walking. Sara, even from that distance could see the bruising on Greg's face.

'Poor Greg,' Sara whispered. The boy sitting next to her looked up at her, then out the window where she'd been staring.

'Greg? Greg Sanders?' he asked. Sara nodded. 'What did he do now?' the boy sighed and asked her.

'Uhh got in a fight in English.'

'Who with?'

'Nick Stokes.'

The boy shook his head and sighed again to himself, 'Greg you are a moron.' He turned to look at Sara again, 'I'm Ryan. Ryan Wolfe. I'm one of Greg's friends.'

'Sara Sidle,' Sara grinned, she liked this boy.

Ryan laughed a little, 'Wait till Danny hears about this!'

'Who's Danny?' Sara asked.

'Danny Messer, Another of Greg's friends,' Ryan pointed towards a kid sitting at the front of the room. He was wearing glasses and looked almost as bored as they were, rolling a baseball across the desk in front of him behind his propped up chemistry book.

'So, tell me, Sara Sidle, what exactly happened in your fun filled English class?' Ryan asked.

And so Sara recounted all the events of the morning. Ryan was especially amused when he heard that Greg had called Nick gay. Then, all too soon the bell went for the end of the class. They both stood up.

'You want to join me and Danny and a couple of others for lunch later?' Ryan asked.

Sara smiled, 'Yeah that'd be nice.'

Ryan grinned back, 'Cool, so we'll catch ya later!'

He walked off with Danny to their nest class and Sara walked happily to geography.

Later that day she had lunch with Ryan, Danny, Danny's girlfriend Lindsay (who just so happened to be the one who'd been in the English class that morning) and a boy called Don Flack, who everyone just seemed to call Flack.

She had a good time with them, they all were fun and seemed to have a great time telling her about all the crazy and stupid stuff Greg had done over the years.

'We're telling you all this now, because Greg's not here to pretend none of it ever happened!' they had laughed.

She felt happy around them.

ToDaY i LeArNt AbOuT aToMiC sTrUcTuRe In ChEmIsTrY

More reading and reviewing sil vous plait! Good, bad, whatever I like to hear from ya!

Elby x


	4. he's back

Two days later and Greg was back at school. He was walking up the school steps as Sara caught up with him.

'Hey,' she said breathlessly.

'Hey,' he grinned, 'Remember me then?'

'You certainly made an impression on our first meeting.'

He looked at her, still grinning wickedly.

'Ouch,' she said, 'Your eye looks sore!'

He shrugged, 'Meh. It looks worse than actually feels. I bruise like a peach. But anyway, I hear you've been hanging around with my crew.'

'Your **crew**?' snorted Sara, 'But yes, I have been hanging round with your friends. They're cool. And their not morons, unlike yourself.'

'Good to know.'

They kept talking about stuff (_I love that word, it can be used to mean so much_) and then met up with the rest of the 'crew' as Greg liked to call them and spent the last ten minutes before class mucking around and teasing each other. The bell went.

Lindsay and Flack had German, while Greg, Sara, Ryan and Danny had history. Greg hadn't got his bag ready for the morning yet, so he waved them on.

'You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you in there.'

So they went on. Greg finished putting his books into his bag (history, biology, maths, what fun) and started walking down to history. He was a little late but he didn't mind, Miss Bonasera was pretty lax about that.

He was walking along, quite happily thinking about DNA structures (_well maybe he would be_) when suddenly he was shoved hard against the lockers. He winced in pain and looked at the person who had pushed him. And sighed. Nick Stokes. He should've guessed.

'You got me into deep shit Sanders,' Nick spat.

Greg looked over Nick's shoulders to see two of Nick's friends, Warrick Brown and Eric Delko.

'Brought reinforcements, Stokes?' he smirked, 'Three to one s hardly fair.'

Nick smashed a fist into Greg's stomach.

'I call that fair,' he said walking away, leaving Greg doubled over in agony.

'Come on guys.' he said to Warrick and Eric.

Greg only just made it to the restroom to throw up. He managed to pull himself together enough to walk out of the room just as the bell rang for second class and the halls filled up with kids moving to their classes. He caught up with Ryan, Sara and Danny as they all went to biology.

'Where the hell were you?' asked Ryan, 'Miss Bonasera was totally pissed at you.'

Greg grimaced, 'I had a run in with Stokes.'

Sara sighed and tutted, 'You never seem to learn, do you Greg?'

Greg raised his hands defensively, 'Hey, it's not my fault if he decides to slam me against the lockers and punch me in the stomach, is it?'

Sara gasped, 'He did that?'

Greg nodded.

'You okay man?' Danny asked.

'Yeah, for sure.'

Sara hugged Greg. He felt a tingle go right through him when she touched him.

I've known her five minutes and I already have feelings for her? Greg thought to himself. Strange………that's a new phenomenon.

Ah To Do ReSpIrAtIoN iN bIoLoGy ThEy Go

Heh heh bit more Greg bashing there, but I do love it so. Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them! Keep reviewing though!

Elby x


	5. lunch isnt all about the food

The 'crew' as Greg liked to call them were in the school cafeteria having lunch.

'You want to go into town after school?' asked Ryan.

'Meh, can't.' said Danny.

'Awww why not?' Lindsay pouted.

'Baseball practise, you know how it is.'

'You play baseball?' Sara asked.

Flack grinned and answered for him, 'My boy Danny here carried the team to state victory last year.'

Danny pretended to look embarrassed and waved Flack away, 'Oh you. You flatter me so.'

'Only because its you, Danny boy.' Flack said, fluttering his eyelashes.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, 'Flack, how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my boy?'

'Once more, as always!' Flack grinned.

'Hey, where do I fit in here? Danny you promised yourself to me!' butted in Ryan, looking shocked.

'Guys, guys. And girls,' Danny added quickly after a look from Lindsay, 'I cant help it if I'm just so irresistible.'

They all laughed, except for Greg, who looked a little miserable.

'You all right? You not eating lunch Greg?' asked Sara.

He sighed, 'No, **mother**, I'm not. My stomach still hurts a bit.'

Sara looked over her shoulder and glared at Nick, who was laughing with all his friends, 'I'd like to go over there and whack him one real hard!'

Ryan grinned but Greg shook his head, 'Nah…you go over there and it'll just make it worse.'

'Worse?' she said exasperatedly, 'Worse? How could it make it any worse? He's beating you up on a daily basis for god's sakes!'

'Yeah, I totally did not notice.'

'You don't have to be so sarcastic Greg.'

The others were all listening quietly, but trying to pretend they weren't.

'I've known you for what, a couple of days? Less? And you're telling me what to do? Screw this!' Greg said angrily getting up and storming out of the cafeteria. Nick and all his friends sniggering as he passed their table.

'Ummmm…is he usually like that?' asked Sara.

'Like what?' asked Danny.

'Like….one moment he's really happy and funny and the next he's sort of moody?'

'Yeah…..sometimes you don't want to rub him the wrong way. Stokes just sort of gets to him. Just give him some time and he'll be back to normal.' Ryan said.

'Okay. So who are the other people with Nick? I don't think I've met any of them yet.' Sara asked.

'Well, the ones sitting on either side of him are Eric Delko on his left and Warrick Brown. Warrick's dating Catherine Willows, the blonde one sitting next to him and everyone thinks Delko is gonna get together with Calleigh Duquesne, she's the other blonde opposite Warrick, sitting next to Tim Speedle.' Ryan filled her in.

'So who's Tim Speedle dating then?' Sara said dryly.

'Well, he's gay, but everyone thinks he has a crush on Flack.'

Sara looked at him, 'Seriously?'

'Absolutely.' Ryan grinned.

'Although,' Flack cut in, 'I wont have him, my heart is set on Danny.'

Then Sara knew they were just kidding with her. She whacked Ryan on the arm, 'You're a funny kid Wolfe.'

'Don't I know it!'

'Hey guys, you coming out? We still got about 20 minutes of lunch left.' Danny said.

'Yeah, you guys go ahead, I gotta talk to Sara bout something.' Ryan said.

'Sure,' they nodded and headed out.

'What do you want to talk to me about Ryan?' Sara asked.

'It's about Greg.'

Sara sighed and sighed, 'Isn't it always?'

'I'm being serious Sara. He just has things going on, sometimes he just cant deal with it all so well.'

'So not just Nick then?'

Ryan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, 'I don't know if I should be telling you this, I should really let Greg tell you, but maybe you'll understand a bit more if I do. Last year Greg's mom died……she killed herself. And Greg takes it hard sometimes. Almost like sometimes he doesn't know how to deal with it and lashes out at the people around him. Just…..don't take it personally.'

'Yeah…. I don't. I just want to help him.'

Ryan gave her a funny look, 'You really like him don't you?'

Sara blushed a little, 'Maybe!'

Ryan laughed, 'You're secret's safe with me! You coming out?'

'Yeah, let's go!'

'Just as they were walking out of the building Sara spotted Greg walking down the corridor, hands in pockets.

'I'll catch up,' she told Ryan. He nodded.

She ran up to Greg.

'I'm sorry about earlier.' She said.

'Umm…..me too. I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that. Its just……' he trailed off.

'You're mom?'

He looked up at her sharply, then relaxed, 'Ryan told you didn't he?'

She nodded.

'I spose its for the best,' he said sadly.

'You want to talk about it? We still have um…,' she checked her watch, '16 minutes and 39 seconds le….oh no wait 16 minutes and 38 seconds left.'

Greg laughed, 'Yeah, I'd like that.'

So they both walked out together, talking. Greg put his arm around her. He didn't know why, it just seemed like the most natural thing to do.

_Oh my god, _Sara thought to herself, _why do I feel all tingly when he touches me? I do really like him. But does he like me?_

LuNcH iS YuMmY vErY yUmMy

So there you have it my children, another chapter done…Sara's question will be answered in the next chapter...I hope you enjoyed it!

Elby x


	6. a question answered

The crew (_I love calling them that, it's so fun. Though credits for it should go to a friend, who calls her friends her crew_) ended up in a pizza place after school the next day, having rescheduled due to Danny's baseball practice. They were bored and just mucking around. They had got pizza, but were now throwing bits of it, making a mess and obviously pissing off the shop's owner who kept giving them evils.

Greg looked across the table at Sara, who was laughing as she threw some pepperoni at Flack, who flung some cheese at her but missed. He had enjoyed talking to her yesterday. It had been good to get some stuff off his chest and she was a good listener. More than that, he really liked Sara. More than any other girl he knew. He thought that maybe, just maybe she liked him but he wasn't sure. So, he decided to find out, in a way only Greg could.

'Hey Sara,' he said.

'Yeah?' she grinned.

He motioned for her to lean forward, 'I got something to tell ya!'

She rolled her eyes at him, but leant forward anyway.

Greg leaned forward too, as if he was about to whisper in her ear, but at the last moment he pulled back and kissed her.

Sara was taken aback and surprised, but only momentarily. Then she relaxed and kissed him back. She really liked Greg, but like him she didn't know how he felt about her……until now of course!

There were cries of 'Ewwwwww!' 'Come on guys not now!' and 'Get a room!' from their friends, but Greg and Sara didn't hear them. They were oblivious to everyone and everything around them. In the end it took a barrage of ketchup packets to separate the two.

They broke away from each other, both of them smiling.

Sara looked at Greg, 'Sooooo does this mean we're dating?'

'Yeah,' he said, 'Well, I mean if you want to?'

Sara grinned, 'Yeah I do!'

Greg grinned as well and leaned forward to kiss her again.

Ryan threw another ketchup packet and the shop owner finally had had enough. He stormed over to their table.

'OUT!' he ordered.

They all ran out laughing.

**

* * *

**

Greg was on cloud nine as he walked home later that evening. She liked him! She really liked him! Life couldn't get any better. He got home, entering his house shouting to his dad, 'Dad! I'm home!'

His dad poked his head round the kitchen door, 'Hey Greg, had a good time?'

'Yeah,' Greg grinned. He couldn't stop grinning, it was almost as though his mouth wouldn't let him.

His dad noticed and smiled too, 'And who's the lucky lady?'

**

* * *

**

So that was quite a short chapter, but Greg and Sara sigh how I do love them together! Please read and review I like to hear what you think of the story!

Elby x


	7. pictures and bitches

It had been nearly a month since Greg had first kissed Sara and the pair were now inseparable. They didn't seem to leave each other's side, except for classes and when they eventually went home. Even then they texted and phoned each other constantly, running up HUGE phone bills!

* * *

Sara was walking to school on Monday morning with Ryan. He was getting really annoyed with her because she kept texting Greg and not paying much attention to him.

'Come on Sara,' he whined, 'You're gonna see him in like, 5 minutes, and then you're gonna be joined at the hip for the rest of the day!'

She sighed, 'You're such an attention seeker Ryan!'

'And your point is………?'

She laughed, 'You shouldn't go look for so much attention kid, its not becoming to you at all!'

He pouted and looked at her all puppy dog eyes.

She looked at him sternly, 'You know that only works on me when Greg does it!'

Ryan gasped, 'Sara Sidle are you suggesting that Greg, Greg **Sanders**, has nicer eyes than me?'

'Of course she is,' said Greg, coming up behind them and putting his arm around Sara, 'Hey babe.' He whispered to her.

She kissed him, 'Hey.'

Ryan pretended he was about to throw up.

'Grow up Ry,' Greg sighed.

'Oh, because you're the height of maturity yourself Greggo?' sniggered Ryan.

'Why yes, yes I am,' said Greg, mock seriously.

'Suuuure. I'll believe that when I see it!'

'Better start believing Ry!' Greg laughed as they entered the school.

'All right! I'll see you guys later,' Ryan said as he started walking off to his locker.

'See ya!' called Sara after him.

She and Greg went to their lockers which were opposite from each other (_a very convenient coincident). _Sara threw some books into her locker and then took out some different books and files which she stuffed into her bag. She slammed her locker shut and sauntered over to Greg's. She looked at the inside of his locker door.

'Are those the pictures Danny took?'

Greg looked up at her smiling fondly, 'Yeah. You like?'

There were three pictures on his door. One was of Sara on her own and two were of him and Sara together. Danny had taken them on his digital camera on Saturday night when 'the crew' went to the funfair. Danny liked photography and had taken his camera along, just snapping photos everywhere.

The one of Sara on her own showed her in front of the fair in the centre of the photo. Bright lights of different colours swirled around behind her. she was looking away from the camera, something out of the photo capturing her attention and making her laugh.

The first photo of Greg and Sara together had been taken when they had had a piggy back race with Lindsay and Ryan. It was a close up of Greg and Sara together. Sara was on Greg's back, her arms wrapped around his shoulders protectively. Her face was close to his, as though she was whispering in his ear. His head was turned towards hers slightly, smiling.

The last photo was Greg's favourite. Danny had taken it from the ground when Greg and Sara had been at the top of the Ferris Wheel. They were leaning into each other, about to kiss. Fairground lights were flashing and streaking all around them making it look as though the world was going so fast all about them, but when they were with each other time could stand still.

'They're really good,' Sara breathed.

'I know. Here,' Greg said, taking the two pictures of him and Sara off his door and handing them to her.

'But Greg, don't you want them?'

He shrugged, 'I'll get Danny to print me another couple. But you're not having the one of you! That's mine!'

Sara laughed, 'Fine! Fine! But thanks'

She opened her locker and stuck the photos on her door.

Greg closed his locker, swung his bag over his shoulder and took her hand, 'That was a good night.'

'Yeah it was. So what do you have first class?'

Greg groaned _(heh heh alliteration!_), 'Ugh double biology with Mr Grissom. He always finds some way of talking about bugs. Which are sooooo not interesting!'

'I know, I have him for biology too. It gets so annoying!'

Greg laughed, 'Tell me about it! And where are you next?'

'Chemistry with Mr Caine.'

'Ooh that sounds like fun.'

'A lot more fun than bugs with Grissom!'

'Okay you got me there!'

Sara laughed, 'Okay, I gotta go use the bathroom before class, so I'll see you later.'

'Yah, sure,' Greg leaned over and kissed her, 'See you later.'

Sara walked quickly to the girl's bathroom and Greg wandered off to find Flack, who was in his biology class.

Sara entered the bathroom and walked over to the big mirror over the sinks, taking out some makeup from her bag. She started to apply some mascara to her eyelashes. The only other girls in the bathroom were two blondes who Sara recognised as Calleigh Duquesne and Catherine Willows. They were standing gossiping while putting on (a lot of) makeup. They looked at her with slight disdain when she came in, but went back to their gossiping.

Sara finished putting on her mascara and started applying some concealer to her face (_shakes head spots, everyone gets them_). Catherine finished applying her own make up and turned to face Sara.

'You're Sara, right? Sara Sidle?' she asked.

'Umm yeah.' Sara replied a little warily. She'd heard from Lindsay all about Catherine. Her and her gaggle of clones (cheerleaders). Not a lot of it had been good.

'You're the girl who's dating that freak Greg Sanders aren't you?' Catherine sniffed.

Sara felt anger well up inside her and could feel her ears going red the way they always did when she got angry.

'Yes I am. And he's not a freak.'

'Darling,' drawled Calleigh, joining in the conversation, 'I'd ditch him if I were you, if you want some sort of social credibility.'

Catherine nodded, 'Yeah. You could make a good cheerleader, if you just ditched those losers, epecially Sanders.'

'They aren't losers!' Sara said curtly, 'And I wouldn't be a cheerleader if you paid me. I don't particularly want to turn into a clone like you two, stuck so far up my own ass I cant breath. Which I'm surprised you two can actually do. Now excuse me, I have a class to get to.' She said as she left the bathroom, leaving Catherine and Calleigh standing open mouthed, not quite believeing that somebody had had the nerve to speak to them like that.

'Bitch!' said Catherine eventually.

* * *

So another chapter gone! I love reading all your reviews, I'm happy to hear from everyone! So keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!

Elby x


	8. for you i will

Greg and Sara were walking back to his house after school to do their homework. They started discussing their homework as they crossed the soccer fields behind the school.

'What've you gotta do?'

'Ugh….loads! I've got that essay for English; you know the one on iron?'

'Yah.'

'And…..um a whole load of German verbs to do and balancing chemical equations for chem. What bout you?'

'The English crap and biology. We're doing bugs and Mr Grissom has seriously just gone mad with excitement. That guy loves bugs a leetle too much methinks. He probably practices chat up lines on them!'

'Greg!' exclaimed Sara, hitting him on the arm.

He ducked away from her, grinning.

'Well at least I don't have to practice chat up lines on anything,' Greg smiled as he put his arm around Sara. She leaned against him.

'I'd hate to hear what you're current chat up lines are Sanders,' she laughed.

'Well,' he said, 'There is the one where you lick your finger, put it…'

'STOP! RIGHT! THERE!' Sara shrieked.

'What? As I was saying, you put it somewhere on their clothes then you say, 'Let's get you out of those wet clothes'. That's all!'

'Greg, please, please, please promise me you'll never **ever** say that to some poor, unfortunate girl.'

'Why would I need to? I've already got one perfectly poor, unfortunate girl right here!'

'Where? Where/'

'Oh ha ha. You're a funny kid Sidle, you know that?'

'But of course Greg!'

He hugged her close to him. Suddenly about six figures emerged from the shadows behind the sports shed on the field. They blocked Greg and Sara's path. (_can you guess who it is?)_

It was Nick Stokes and his gang (_pat on the back for those who guessed correctly, well done!_).

'Well, well, well,' said Nick smoothly, 'If it isn't the happy couple itself.'

'Hello to you too Stokes,' Greg said wearily, 'Now excuse us we have to go.'

He started to walk but Nick stopped him, 'I think not. You see, earlier today your lovely girlfriend here was not very kind to Warrick's girlfriend and another very good friend of mine. It hurt their feelings very much. And that hurt us. And now we're going to hur one of you.'

'Piss off you freak,' Sara spat.

Warrick laughed, 'You really don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?'

'Grab them,' Nick ordered and before either of them knew what was happening Warrick and Eric had grabbed Greg, Catherine and Calleigh had taken Sara and both of them had been dragged back into the shadows behind the shed, out of sight.

'Get off of me!' shouted Greg. He struggled, trying to get away fromWarrick and Eric, but it was useless against the vice grips of two football players.

'Now I'm going to give you a choice Sanders,' Nick said, 'Either you get hurt, or she does. See how nice I am?'

'You're a bastard,' Greg spat at Nick.

'Now that wasn't very nice, was it?' Nick turned his head and nodded to Catherine who slapped Sara. She was raising her hand to slap her again when Greg butted in,

'STOP! Leave her alone you bitch! I choose me okay! Let her go!'

He saw Sara giving him warning eyes and shaking her head at him, but he kept going, 'Please. Please let her go.' He pleaded.

'So you think I should hurt you?' Nick said. Greg nodded.

'Well that's fine by me. But letting darling Sara here go? I think not. Let's teach her a lesson as well, since she started this whole beautiful mess. She can watch while I make you cry.'

'I've said it once, and I'll say it again. You. Are. A. Bastard.' Greg hissed at him through clenched teeth.

Nick punched him in the stomach to silence him, and then started beating him. With each arm being held tightly behind his back by Warrick and Eric, Greg was defenceless and could only take it. But however much it hurt he promised himself he would not cry out. He didn't want to give any of them the satisfaction.

Sara closed her eyes tight so she wouldn't see but she could hear Nick beating Greg, though Greg never cried out in pain. Not once.

After about five minutes Nick was getting bored.

'Have you learnt your lesson yet?' he said to Greg.

Greg looked up at him and grinned, 'No.'

Nick slapped him.

'Have you learnt your lesson yet?' he repeated.

'No.'

Nick slapped him again and asked the question for a third time.

Greg stared at him. His eyes pierced through Nick's, delving into his head, going further and further.

'No.'

Nick looked away first, clearly unnerved by it.

'Fine,' Nick punched him one last time, 'Come on guys let's go.'

Warrick and Eric let go of Greg, who dropped to the ground. Catherine and Calleigh followed after the boys. Sara raced over to Greg, who was pushing himself into a sitting position.

'Oh my God Greg are you okay? I'm so sorry,' tears fell down her cheeks.

'Not your fault,' Greg said, putting a hand up to his bloody lip.

'But it was,' Sara sobbed harder, 'If I hadn't said those things to them…'

Greg grabbed her hand, 'Look at me. Sara. Look at me. This isn't your fault okay? If it hadn't been what you said, it would've been something else.'

'You could've chosen me,' Sara said weakly through her tears.

'No!' Greg said fiercely, 'I would never have chosen you. Not in a million years. I would rather die than let you get hurt.'

'Really?'

'Honest to God I would Sara. I really would. Now help me up we need to get home so I can get cleaned up and started on homework.'

She helped him up and they started walking back to his house again.

'You'd really die for me?' Sara said, still a bit in shock over this revelation.

'A hundred times over if that's what it would take to keep you safe.'

She looked at him through the corner of her eye. Those bruises were for her. He said he would die for her.

She loved him with all her heart. The feeling was mutual.

* * *

there you go...actually we're building up to a bigger chapter which i totally cant wait for...not going to say anything else! but keep reading! i love to read your reviews and really appreciate them!

Elby x


	9. the kid is not alright

_

* * *

_

_The Next Day_

Greg was really, really bored. He was in biology. With Mr Grissom. And they were still on bugs. He had managed to tune Mr Grissom out of his head completely. He just wished that Danny hadn't been moved to the other side of the room the week before for talking too much. Greg glanced over to where Danny was sitting, looking equally as bored. He caught his eye and pulled a funny face. Danny snorted.

Grissom (_imagine there's a 'mr' in front of every Grissom, I don't like having to write it every time)_ looked up from the board on which he had been drawing a diagram of fly, 'Is something the matter, Mr Messer?'

Danny tried to hide a smile, 'No sir, nothing at all.'

'Surely there's a joke that making you laugh. I'm sure we'd all like to hear it.'

'Nah, no joke.'

'Hmmmm. I have the feeling that Mr Sanders had a hand in this, correct?'

Greg opened his eyes wide and did his best innocent expression, 'Me sir? I know nothing of why Danny is laughing.'

Danny snorted with laughter again and Greg glared at him.

'Mr Sanders,' Grissom sighed, 'Do be so kind as to stay behind for a minute after class.'

'What!' cried Greg, 'Why?' he demanded.

'Because you've already interrupted my class and now you're talking back to me. Now be quiet and listen.'

Greg slumped in his seat sulking. Danny grinned at him from across the room. Greg glared at him, mouthing the words, 'I'll get you later' at him. Danny just grinned and mouthed, 'ooh I'm scared' back at him.

The lesson dragged on but eventually it finished. Greg hung back as everyone else left the room. At last it was only him and Grissom left in the classroom.

'Sir can we hurry this up a little please? I have class to get to.' Greg said, he was still a little sulky about getting held behind.

'Sure. I just want to know, how did you get those bruises on your face?'

Greg was momentarily stunned. Why the hell did he care about what happened to Greg? It became clear to Greg why he had been kept behind after class. But he wasn't about to sell out Nick. Firstly, because he wasn't a tattle tale and secondly because if he told, Nick would get into trouble, which meant bigger trouble for him.

So Greg just said, 'Nothing sir. Nothing at all.'

'Something must have happened to have got you those bruises.'

'Walked into a door, something like that. Slept funny, I don't know.'

Grissom laughed. He actually laughed.

'Sure Sanders, that's a good one. What really happened?'

'Nothing! I keep telling you! Nothing happened! Why are you so interested anyways?'

'You're one of my students, Greg. I'm just looking out for you,' he looked slightly uneasy, 'is……is everything okay at home?'

Greg froze. He had not, had NOT just asked him that question. Greg felt his blood boil and his temper rise.

'With respect, **sir**,' he tried to keep his voice level, 'You have no idea what the hell you are talking about. No idea at all. You think you can make assumptions about me, about what goes on in my house, about my father. Well you can't okay? You can't. You have no right. You have no right at all.'

'Greg, listen,' Grissom tried to interject.

'No, sir, **you **listen. My father would never hurt me. Never. You got that? You want to know how I got these bruises? I'm in high school. I'm a geek. I'm unpopular. Figure it out. If you can actually use your brain properly!'

And with that he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, before Grissom could say anything else.

Sara was waiting for him outside the classroom. She had heard him start to yell and had been about to go into the room when he came storming out.

'Greg,' she said, grabbing his arm.

'What?' he turned round.

'Are you okay?' she asked gently.

'Oh yeah, just peachy.' He replied sarcastically.

She looked him in the eye, 'Seriously.'

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, 'He practically just said that he thought my dad was abusing me. He asks me about the bruises and then was just like, is everything alright at home! Can you believe that?'

'Yes.'

'What the fuck? Whose side are you on?'

She sighed, 'Yours, of course. But, Greg, people are going to make assumptions about stuff like that. They like to gossip. And you haven't told anyone about what Nick does.'

'That's because I'm not a snitch,' he interrupted her.

'Of course not, but I just think you should make it stop.'

'Easy for you to say.'

'Oh Greg stop being so melodramatic!'

'I'm sorry, it just pissed me off.'

'I know.'

'Forgive me?' he looked at her with his big brown eyes and she melted.

'How could I not, when you unleash those eyes on me?!'

'I know,' he grinned, 'But it seriously just annoyed me so bad.'

'What did?' a taunting voice asked from behind him. Greg clenched his fists. Nick Stokes just wouldn't give up. He had had enough.

'C'mon,' he muttered to Sara and they started to walk away.

'Don't you walk away from me, Sanders,' Nick called.

'Watch me,' yelled Greg over his shoulder.

Nick felt himself get angry. He wasn't used to people disobeying him. He ran up behind Greg and grabbed his arm to stop him. Greg stopped. He turned to face Nick.

'Get your hand off of me,' he said quietly and coldly, looking Nick straight in the eyes.

Nick didn't move.

'I said, get your hand off of me,' Greg repeated equally as quietly and coldly, maintaining the unnerving eye contact with Nick.

Nick found himself letting go. There was something about the way Greg was looking at him, like the previous day, just looking right into him, sifting through his thoughts and finding his weaknesses.

'You think just because I'm not as popular as you, not as athletic, because I'm smarter, a geek, whatever, you own me. You can do whatever you want with me. You can hurt me, you can taunt me, and you can make fun of me. Well I've got news for you, **Nick.** You **don't** own me. You **can't** do whatever you want with me. So don't come near me again. Don't talk to me. Don't you ever touch me again. Me, or Sara, or any of my friends. Because I swear, if you do, I will NOT be held responsible for my actions. I am not here, as far as you are concerned, because i certainly wish you weren't here. Come on Sara,' he finished, putting his hand around her as they started to walk off.

'This isn't over Sanders!' Nick shouted at him.

Greg stopped, turned to face Nick and walked back to him, 'You see that's where you're wrong. Because, you know, it **is** over. God's sakes, it should've never begun. You're a bully and a coward Nick Stokes and I hope you rot in hell.'

Greg turned back to Sara and they walked away, leaving Nick in the corridor, surrounded by a crowd of gawking students, his face red, and his pride well and truly dented.

* * *

So another chapter! Sorry it took me so long to get it up! But now it is! Yay! Do read and review, I always love to read the reviews, they make my day brighter!

Elby x


	10. matter of opinion

_A week later, Valentines Day._

'Come on slowcoach!' Greg laughed as Sara stopped to catch her breath.

'It's not funny Greg! What are we doing up a hill in the middle of the night anyway. I was expecting something a little more….'

'Romantic?' Greg supplied for her as he shone his flashlight in her face, 'There are reasons for me bringing you up here my dear, but for the moment I will not disclose them to you.' He swung the flashlight ahead of them again and took her hand. He looked at his watch.

'Come on, we'd better hurry up.'

'Why?' Sara asked again.

Greg didn't answer her, just started walking again, pulling her up the hill. Sara could see that they were nearing the top of the hill. Greg stopped.

'I need you to close your eyes,' he said.

'Why?'

He rolled his eyes, 'Do you trust me?'

She sighed, 'Yes.'

'Then close your eyes.'

She obediently closed her eyes and let Greg lead her on.

Shortly Greg stopped again. he put his arms around her and whispered in her ear, 'Okay, you can open your eyes.'

Her eyes flew open. What she saw took her breath away. Vegas stretched out before her, lights glittering beneath her. Any impressions of Vegas being a city where people never slept, where dreams were shattered, where marriages were made and broken were gone….those lights gave illusions of happiness, cheerfulness and hope. She could see the lights of all the casinos, the hotels, the houses and buildings, before everything stretched into the dark of the desert.

'Oh my God,' was all she managed to stutter. She turned around to face Greg, 'How did you know about this?'

He shrugged, 'My mom used to bring me here for the fireworks at New Years. After she died I kept coming.'

'It's beautiful.'

'So are you.'

'Greg, that's such a cheap line!' she laughed hitting him playfully, but she knew he meant it.

'Anyway,' he continued, 'would you care to sit Madam?'

He pulled a rug out of his backpack and set it on the ground.

'Why thank you,' she grinned as she sat down.

'Would Madam like some refreshments before the show?'

'Oooh yes please! Wait…what show?'

Greg answered her as he rummaged in his bag, 'Vegas likes its fireworks. Christmas, New Years, Halloween and Valentines Day. You name it, we have fireworks for it. We're gonna get a good show tonight!'

Sara's face lit up, 'Really?' she squealed, 'I love fireworks!'

'I know,' Greg said smugly, 'Aha!'

He found what he was looking for in his bag and handed them to Sara. She looked at what he had given her, then back at him.

'Cranberry juice and crackers, Greg?'

'Hey! I have to work on a budget!'

She laughed. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She leaned against him, enjoying feeling his warmth against her. It made her feel safe. He looked at his watch, 'Ooh they should be starting soon!'

Almost as soon as he said that the first firework shot up into the cloudless night sky. It exploded, showering into red droplets in the sky, before fizzling into the atmosphere. After that there were many fireworks, each one as beautiful as the last. The sky exploded in so many different colours, red, green, blue, and purple. Greg stole a sideways glance at Sara. He saw the fireworks reflected in her eyes and the happiness on her face. That made him happy. Finally the last, and most magnificent, firework shot up and exploded.

The pair sat in silence for a minute after it had totally fizzled away and no more fireworks were let off. There was total silence and they both relished the moment. Finally Sara broke the silence, 'That was…amazing Greg. Thank you for bringing me here.'

'Don't mention it. I knew you'd enjoy them. I know I do!'

'You know, even just sitting here with you, there's something about the way you can see the whole city. It's like we're on top of the world and nothing, absolutely nothing, can bring us down.'

He flashed a grin at her, 'Great feeling isn't it? I suppose that's part of why I came up here after mom died. It made me feel I could still be in control of my life, things weren't just going to fall apart.'

'What was the other reason?'

'So I could get away from everyone. I was no longer 'Greg Sanders the Geek', I was 'Greg Sanders the Geek whose psycho mother killed herself'. I couldn't stand people's pitying looks, the endless amounts of 'I'm sorry for your loss's I got, the way people tiptoed around me, always watching what they said in case they said something that might upset me or offend me. It drove me crazy.'

'I know how you feel,' Sara said softly.

He looked at her, 'Are you just saying that, or do you mean it?'

'You know I live with foster parents,' she started. Greg nodded. She continued, 'But I've never told you about my real parents.'

'I figured you'd tell me when you were ready.' Greg said.

Sara took a deep breath, 'My mom and dad and I were really happy. We all worked so well together, just the three of us. We didn't need anyone else really. But then, about three years ago my mom started to get ill. Mentally ill. We didn't know what was happening. It was so scary the way she was changing, her old character deteriorating right in front of our eyes. The doctor said we should put her in a home where she could get help. Dad was going to, he couldn't cope anymore. Then on morning I woke up to hear shouting downstairs. I looked down the stairs to see mom pointing a gun at dad.' Her voice cracked as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She started shaking.

Greg held her tightly to him, 'It's okay.' He kept repeating, 'It's okay, I've got you. You're okay.'

Finally she calmed down enough to keep going.

'She was shouting, 'I won't be put in a home! You can't take me away from Sara. You can't take me away from my daughter.' Greg, she shot him. My mom shot my dad. I called an ambulance and the police, but he still died. She shot him in the head. I remember everything about it. The way it smelled, his blood on my hands… the way he looked at me just before he died. I can still hear her crying, cowering in the corner. After that everything was a daze. I got put in foster care. This is my third foster home.'

'And your mom?'

'She's in a mental institution.' She sobbed harder.

'Hey…shush….you got me now. Remember that, you got me.'

'You probably hate me now that I told you. You probably think I'm gonna go crazy just like my mom.'

'Why would I hate you? My mom had mental problems, but that doesn't mean I do too.'

'Matter of opinion.' She sniffled.

He laughed, 'I love the way you find time to mock me, even at a time like this. I don't hate you. Not one little bit. In fact…' he took a deep breath, 'ithinkiloveyou.'

She looked at him, 'What?'

He looked her straight in the eyes as he held her, 'I love you Sara Sidle, I love you with all my heart, and I never want to let you go. I want to shout it out to the rest of the world! I love you!'

He jumped up and started shouting into the night, 'I LOVE SARA SIDLE!'

Sara laughed through her tears and pulled him back down to her, 'Do you mean it?'

'With every atom of who I am.'

'I love you too.'

He drew her to him and kissed her. She returned the kiss, passionately. They only broke away to catch their breath.

'No matter what, Sara, I want you to remember I love you.'

'As I do, you, Greg.'

For there is no beauty such as love, no firework so brilliant, no person as perfect. True love triumphs over all. Every. Single. Time.

* * *

Wow. Longest chapter I've written. I hope you liked it. I have to say, it's one of my favourites….anyways, keep reading and reviewing! The best is yet to come!

Elby x


	11. bang bang

'Hey,' Greg grinned at Sara as he fiddled with the combination on his locker.

'hi,' she smiled back and leant against the lockers, watching him. After that night on the hill she and Greg had been closer than ever, and she loved it. They had no secrets from each other, everything was laid bare.

Greg looked up at her, 'What?' he laughed.

'Nothing…' she smiled, 'Just thinking about how brilliant and perfect everything is at the moment.'

'Course it is! You're with me!'

'Oh ha ha…every time you come along I'll have to say hi to you, and your big ego, which, I may add, seems to be getting bigger everyday.'

Greg faked looking hurt and put a hand on his chest, 'Oh you wound me! I think my heart has just broken!'

Sara sighed, 'Greg, your heart is on the other side.'

'Umm…yes, well done! You passed my test!'

She rolled her eyes, 'Whatever!'

She checked her watch, 'Ah! I've got to go! I have to go to chemistry a little early to finish preparing all my stuff for my presentation.'

'Aww! D'you have to?'

'If I want to pass, **yes**.'

'Okay then…'

He gave her a quick kiss and she waved as she walked away. Kids were milling around in the corridors, laughing and talking to their friends, finishing homework, flirting, showing off, some were sitting alone. She waved to a few kids she knew from different classes and stopped to talk to Lindsay, who was walking in the other direction, but only for a moment.

Sara continued walking. Suddenly she heard shots. Gunshots. Coming from the corridor she had just been in. She turned around just as some glass from a window shattered. She fell to the ground.

'Greg!' the cry stuck in her throat. She was in a panic. So was everyone around her. Kids were running, fighting to get out. She didn't know what to do. She got up and tried to go back, to get Greg, but she felt arms pulling her back, pulling her away, pulling her to safety. She struggled to free herself, tears streaming down her face.

'Come on Sara,' the person said in her ear, 'He'll be okay.'

It was Ryan. She let him pull her away and out of the school, defeated.

When they got outside she could see so many other kids out there. Most of them were crying, others in shock and unable to do anything but just stand there numbly. They were hugging each other. Some were sitting alone, heads in their hands. Some had blood on them. One guy was holding a girl in his arms, crying, yelling for help. The girl had blood all over her chest and she was deathly white. There were frantic teachers running around trying to see if everyone was okay. Some of them were crying too.

Police cars came in, sirens blazing, followed by ambulances. The cops got out and were met by the school Principal.

'What's the situation?' the sheriff asked. Before the Principal could answer more gunshots rang out from inside the school.

Sara turned back to Ryan, 'Greg's still in there Ryan! He's still fucking in there!' and collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Ryan held her tight as the sobs racked her body. His face was white as silent tears ran down his cheeks.

'It'll be okay,' he whispered, not even believing his own words.

* * *

right, im sorry it took so absolutely aaaaages for me to update, but i kinda fell out of it with the story, lost my enthusiasm and gave up. luckily i found my enthusiasm again, and reminded myself of why i love writing it. i hope you like it, although this isnt my favourite chapter...please review!

Elby x


	12. death

Meanwhile, Greg was in a bit of a bad situation...

* * *

FLASHBACK

Greg was still at his locker after Sara had left, searching for a file for class. He heard steps behind him and looked round.

'Hey Linds,' he smiled, 'How're you?'

'Not bad…I just wanted to talk to you about Danny's birthday.'

'Lindsay, it's in a month.'

'I know G, but I want him to have a really, really good party and it takes ages to plan one!'

'So what were you thinking?'

'That's just it, I'm not too sure. I was thinking we should all get together when he has ball practise so we can decide.'

'Okay, when's his next practise?'

'Ummm….'

But she was cut off as, suddenly, three kids in the hall pulled guns from their lockers and opened fire.

'Lindsay, get down!' yelled Greg as he dropped to the ground. Lindsay was already on the floor though, blood blossoming from her chest, a violet stain spreading across her crisp white shirt.

'Greg…' she said weakly as kids tried to run, gunshots still ricocheting around the corridor.

'Oh my god…oh my god…Lindsay…' he ran a hand through his hair, unable to think. He took off his shirt (hey hey!) and tried to apply pressure to the wound. She pushed his hands away.

'Lindsay, I need to try and stop the bleeding or you'll die!'

'Greg, I'm going to die,' she sobbed. 'Tell Danny…' she sobbed and choked slightly. 'Telly Danny I lov-'

She fell limp in Greg's arms. He felt tears falling down his cheeks and hugged her close to him, staining his own clothes with her blood. He felt like the whole world was being torn apart. There was so much blood in the corridor, bodies of students he had known. He then realised that he appeared to be the only person alive in the corridor. Either that or there were some unconscious ones too.

He looked back at Lindsay, closing her eyes gently. Then he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Right in front of him. He raised his eyes and found himself staring into the barrel of a gun.

* * *

okay my lovelies, im do apologise for taking so long to update! i hope it was worth the wait! please dont hate me for killing off Lindsay, but i dont really like the girl that much! keep reading and hopefully i'll have the next chapter up soon!

Elby xx


	13. he wouldn't

He fought to keep his breath under control and waited for the gunshot that would end his life. 1…2…3…4….5…6…7…8…he counted the seconds till his heart would stop beating, his brain would stop working and he would be dead. The bullet never came. Instead he found himself being yanked to his feet. Lindsay's body fell from his arms and hit the ground with a thud.

'Hey!' Greg cried out, trying to pull his arm from the gunman's grip.

'Shut up.' The guy growled as he pressed the gun against Greg's head. He felt the cold metal against his temple and for once in his life; Greg Sanders actually did shut up.

'C'mon.' the guy pulled him along the corridor. They turned the corner and Greg saw another gunman standing with a kid in an arm lock.

'Con,' Greg's guy said. 'Con, I got a live one.'

'Ha ha, well done mate. This one tried to get away.'

'Con' released the other kid and, much to his despair, Greg noticed that it was none other than Nick Stokes. Why? Why, oh, why? It was bad enough that he was being held at gunpoint by two mad murderers and one of his friends was dead, but that he had to be held hostage with Nick Stokes? Someone up there had a bad sense of humour.

He felt himself being pushed roughly along the corridor.

'Do I have to drag you all the way along here you little bastard, or can you walk by yourself?' Greg's guy said to him.

Greg glared at him. 'Get your bloody hands off me. Scumbag.'

Okay, if Greg could've rewound that moment he totally would've. It's called hindsight. Greg had no concept of **foresight**. It was a bad move. The guy smacked Greg in the face with his gun and when he was on the ground, started kicking him.

'Hey, hey, hey!' Con came over and pulled his mate off Greg. 'Not now Dave, later, 'kay? We need him alive.'

Greg stood up, wiping blood from his mouth.

'Go with that one.' Con nodded towards Nick and Dave went over and pushed him instead.

They started walking again.

'You're sick, you two. You'll go to hell for what you've done. When we get out of here you're gonna get exactly what you deserve.' Spat Greg.

Con only seemed to be amused by this. 'Dave's the one with the short temper, not me. It takes more than a few of your infantile taunts to get to me. And I don't believe in hell anyways, so obviously I can't go there.'

They stopped. Greg looked at the door they were in front of. The Principal's Office.

'Is it locked?' asked Dave.

Con rolled his eyes. 'How the hell am I meant to know you moron? Try opening it.'

Dave turned the handle and the door swung open. The Principal had evidently been in a hurry to get out of the school as soon as the shooting started…that seemed an awful long time ago now…

'End of the road boys.' Con said, grinning sadistically. 'Get in.'

Greg was scared shitless as he and Nick were forced inside the room, followed closely by Con and Dave. The words 'end of the road' haunted him. He didn't want to die. No, he wouldn't die, he reassured himself.

The door slammed, shutting them all in.

He wouldn't die. He wouldn't. Would he?

* * *

im so so so so so sorry i took so long to update! but i hope you find it worth the wait! keep it going strong!

Elby x


	14. contact

It had been about 10 or 15 minutes since Ryan and Sara had gotten out of the school, but to Sara it felt like a lifetime. She couldn't sit still, she couldn't stop shaking and all she could hear ringing in her ears was the sounds of smashing glass, screams and gunshots. Every time she closed her eyes her mind replayed the scene and it was torture.

Ryan was sitting on the ground next to her, head in hands. Sara could tell he was fighting back tears. She crouched beside him.

'Ryan,' she said softly, touching his shoulder. He looked up at her. 'Ryan, are you ok?'

'It…it's just starting to hit me Sara…' he whispered. 'They're dead. People are dead. Greg…could be dead. What if he is dead?'

Sara didn't know what to say, having thought exactly the same thing herself. She was saved by a tall man who came running up to them.

'Ryan!' he called. 'Sara!'

It was Greg's dad, 'Thank god you two are alright.' He smiled, looking around. He paled. 'Where's Greg? Where…where is he? Where's my son?'

He looked so worried, so desperate. Sara had to turn away, a sob catching in her throat.

'Ryan?' Greg's dad asked, turning to him wildly. 'I need to know. Is he…is he dead?'

'I don't know John, I'm sorry…he didn't come out.'

'So he might not be dead?'

'We don't know…'

Suddenly the schools' tannoy system crackled into action and a voice started speaking. Everybody jumped and the cops all moved to attention.

'Hello, students and teachers of Las Vegas High, police, moms and dads and all you other freaks,' the cold, malicious voice said. 'Some of your children are dead. You're probably going to cry now and all that jazz but the cold, hard truth of the matter is. They are dead. However, with me and my good friend Dave here we have two, very much alive, boys. I do believe they go by the names of Nick Stokes.'

A women burst out crying and Sara could only guess that she was Nick's mom. Her husband, looking very grave and solemn, was trying to comfort her.

'…and the other…what was it? Oh yeah, Greg Sanders.'

Sara gasped and looked at Ryan. 'He's alive, Ryan! He's alive!'

But Con had not finished yet. 'We don't want money; we don't want anything in return for their lives. We want to show you the pain that we feel everyday, the pain we are put through by the kids who you think are nice, popular, and cool. I assure you, these two boys will never leave this room alive.'

And with that he was gone, leaving a stunned silence outside.

'He said they were going to die…'

* * *

'…they will never leave this room alive.'

Greg glared at Con. The guy made him feel sick. Dave wasn't much better, he was killing himself laughing. Con caught sight of Greg's glare. 'Aww, what's that look in aid of?'

'You're a bastard,' spat Greg. 'Go to hell.'

Con laughed, 'If I go to hell, I'll make sure I'll be taking you with me.' He twirled himself round in the Principal's big chair. He then turned to watch Greg, who was sitting on the floor up against the wall. Greg just stared right back at him.

Nick, sitting a few feet away from Greg watched the whole exchange in silence. He'd never really liked Greg, kind of obvious from all the beatings he'd dealt him over the years, but he'd never really knew him properly. It was mostly because Nick was jealous of him. Jealous of the relationships he had with his friends. Nick hung around with his mates because they were the 'cool' crowd and he'd just wanted to fit in…but Greg and his friends, they seemed close. Nick wished he was as fun and interesting to be around as Greg was too, sometimes he felt like people only liked him because he was good at sports and was good looking. Not because of who he really was.

He also admired Greg, envied him for his courage. He was brickin it, sitting here with a gun pointed in his face. At the moment he was so scared he could hardly breathe, let alone talk back and be really sarky to two guys with guns. None of his friends would've either. Nick thought about his friends. It was them who had made him feel pressured into picking on younger or weaker people. He just wanted to be liked, but they obviously weren't very good people to want to have as friends if they made him feel as though he had to beat up another kid to gain their respect.

He felt sick, but not in the same way Greg did. He felt sick at himself. He was no better than Con and Dave, well; he had just never killed anyone. But he was a coward, just like them. Too afraid to deal with his own problems and just lashing out at weaker people instead.

'Why?' Greg spoke suddenly. 'Why do it? Why kill people?'

Con chuckled, 'Oh I think you get why Mr Sanders. I think you know perfectly well. Ever been bullied? Look at you, of course you have.'

Greg looked away.

Con continued, relishing the fact that he'd hit a nerve, 'So you know how it feels to be ridiculed and tortured everyday of your life. To feel like a leper and to be treated as such among the people you are meant to like and be liked by. To walk along a corridor and hear laughter and know that it is aimed at you. To feel that no one loves you, no one even likes you and you're all alone. Just a lonely little boy with no one to turn to. Face it. You're just like me.'

'I'm not.' Greg shot back at him. 'I'm nothing like you. I have friends. Friends who like me, a girlfriend who loves me. Family who loves me. I'm nothing like you. I will never be anything like you.'

'If you have so many friends and all this love, then why do you still look as though you're all alone in the world? Like you're lost? As though something in your life is missing and you can never ever have it?'

'If you look at yourself as closely as you're trying to look at me you'll see that its you who's missing something. A heart.'

'Ooh, hard lad.' Dave spoke from the corner. Up until that point he hadn't spoken a word. Con glared at him but he continued, 'Sanders…Sanders…you know, I just remembered what I remembered your name from.'

'Oh yeah?' Greg challenged him, trying to still sound cocky, but deep down he knew exactly where Dave was taking this conversation.

'Yeah. Your mom was the one who topped herself, wasn't she?' he made an imitation of hanging himself and laughed. 'Didn't love you enough to stay alive then?'

'Shut up!' Greg roared and threw himself at Dave, punching him wildly. He got several good punches in before Con grabbed him and he felt the cold metal of the gun at his temple.

'You move and I will blow your brains out.' He whispered in Greg's ear. 'I've just about had enough of you and your mouth Mr Sanders.' He looked up at Dave who was trying to stem the flow of blood from his nose.

'You need to be taught a lesson once and for all. Dave, take him and do what you like.' He ordered. Dave grinned sadistically, 'Mmm…pain…!' he grabbed Greg and when Greg tried to pull away he put him in a painful arm lock. 'You and me are gonna have some fun, Greggy boy!'

'NO!'

Con turned around slowly and deliberately. Nick was standing, hands clenched into fists.

'What did you say?' he asked him, his voice icy cold and full of anger.

'I…I said no. leave him alone.' Nick stuttered, hoping he sounded a lot braver than he felt. But he couldn't just sit back and let them hurt Greg anymore. The guilt was just too much.

Con laughed. He actually laughed. 'You're a funny kid Stokes. Sit your ass down or I'll come over there and make you. And I really don't want to have to kill you quite yet.' He looked over his shoulder and waved Dave away, 'Go. And when you come back he better not be in the same smartass mood he's in now.'

'Right boss. C'mon Sanders, fun time!' Dave dragged Greg out of the room. Nick heard the sound of a door being slammed close by. He didn't know what to do. Con was standing over him with a loaded gun, ready to shoot. So he did the only thing he could.

He prayed.

* * *

right, yes another chapter done and dusted. thank you for all the kind comments and glowing reviews! im glad you're enjoying the story so far, lots more angst in store for our heroes! keep it tuned, keep it movin! 

Elby x


End file.
